dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ash Ketchum VS Red
NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre Battle:- Heroes of The PokéVerse (Cue Welcome Back to Pallet Town) A Tournament in a random town... Ash: Hey, Pikachu, were next. Can you handle this? Pikachu: Pikachu! Companions: Good luck! Ash walks into the Stadium, stopping at the front. A lift takes him to the top, where he finds his opponent waiting. Ash: Hey there! Nice to meet you! Red: ... ... Ash: Uhh... Hey... That hat... Could you be Red? The legendary Trainer? Red smirked under the shadow of his hat, before hurling his ball forward. Out burst an impressive-looking Charizard, larger than any Ash had ever met. Ash: Whoa.... That's a big Charizard... Pikachu, can you handle this? Pikachu: Pi-KA! Ash: Let's go then! HERE WE GO! (Cue Johto Trainer:- Pokemon Anime OST) Ash: Pikachu! Use Thunder! Pikachu jumps into the air and fires off a giant electric blast at Charizard, causing the stadium to go up in smoke. As the smoke clears. off, Charizard is shown standing unharmed on the stadium. Red snaps his fingers and Charizard flies upwards, grabbing Pikachu, before throwing him to the ground. Pikachu collapses in an exhausted heap, and Charizard uses Fire Blast to light Pikachu on fire. Ash: Pikachu! Are you... Pikachu looks back at Ash, and then to Charizard. Mustering all his strength, Pikachu gets up and gives Ash the thumbs-up. Ash grins. Ash: Let's get 'em Pikachu! Volt Tackle! Pikachu charges up a ball of light before running straight into Charizard, as Red waves a hand. Charizard grabs Pikachu before setting it on fire and throwing it into Ash. Ash grabs Pikachu. Ash: Pikachu! Ash: Huh. Nice job. Red: ... Ash: Okay, Sceptile! Let's roll! Sceptile jumps out of its ball just as Red withdraws Charizard. Considering Sceptile, Red sends out Venusaur. Venusaur roars at the ever smaller Sceptile. Sceptile flinches, bfore showing its armblade to Venusaur. Red points at Sceptile, snapping his fingers. Venusaur growls and aims the flower on its back at Sceptile, however Sceptile dodges at Ash's command. Ash: Use Leaf Blade! From above, Sceptile swoops in on Venusaur, before slashing downwards in a spiral. Venusaur roars, but turns around, using Vine Whip to grab Sceptile. Red waving his hand up and down. Instantly, Venusaur starts bashing Sceptile up and down until the exhausted lizard Pokemon left trying to move. As Venusaur gets ready to finish it, Sceptile grins. Ash: Detect! (Cue Battle! Rival) Sceptile jumps away from the solarbeam, and Ash balls his hand into a fist. Ash: Leaf Storm! Sceptile crosses his arms in front of his chest, before letting loose a flurry of leaves at Venusaur. As Venusaur resists the leaves, Ash throws his hand forward. Ash: Now use Dragon Claw! Sceptile jumps onto Venusaur, before taunting it, jumping back up, and slashing downwards. Venusaur collapses, and Sceptile grins. Red: ... As he throws his ball, Pikachu bursts forth. Red waves a hand lazily in mid air, and his Pikachu disappears. Ash: Huh?! His Pikachu... As Sceptile looks for Pikachu, it appears behind him and jumps onto his head. Pikachu: Pika- Sceptile: ! Pikachu: CHUUUUUU! Electricity explodes the battlefield, leaving a bruised Sceptile on the ground. Ash: Sceptile! Ash contemplates what Pokemon to send out, before looking at his ball. He grasps it, before hurling it forward. As the ball lands, Snorlax sits in front of Pikachu, before picking it up and examining it. Before it can do anything, Pikachu shocks Snorlax, before threatening it with chhek sparks. Snorlax: Snor? Red snaps his fingers, and Pikachu disappears again. Snorlax' eyes open comically, before it gets Quick Attacked from behind. Ash: Brace Yourself! (Cue Wild Battle! Johto) Snorlax gets ready to tackle Pikachu. Ash: Double-Edge. Red waves his hand, and Pikachu rams into Snorlax. Both of them clash, however, Pikachu is easily tossed back before fainting. Red: (Hmph. This kid's starting to be more... Interesting...) As he pulls out a Pokéball, Red smiles. ...(But it's all over) Red threw forward his own ball, containing a much larger, much more impressive Snorlax than Ash's. Ash: Huh? That Snorlax... Red snaps his fingers, and his Snorlax rams it's head into Ash's. With a might CRASH! '''Ash's '''Snorlax drops dead. Ash: ! Red: Hmph... Ash: Argh... It's time for me to put you down! GO! CHARIZARD! Charizard bursts from its ball, before breathing fire on Ash. Ash: Charizard, use Seismic Toss! Charizard flies towards Snorlax before grabbing it. Red waves his hand, but it was too late. In a flash, Charizard was on top of Snorlax, using Flame Burst to take it down. Red: ! Ash: Not so weak anymore, am I? Red glances at Ash, before throwing out his Blastoise. Blastoise roars, before aiming a Cannon directly at Charizard. Ash: Use Flamethrower! Red slaps air. Blastoise fires a cannon, clashing with Charizard's Flam uthe owner. The attack creates and explosion, causing smoke going up, before Charizard's shown standing over a charred Blastoiseshell. Ash: Hah! Let's do this! (Cue Johto Trainer Theme!) Red pulls out another Pokèball, before throwing it at Ash. Lapras bursts from the ball, roaring. Red waves a hand, and before Ash or even Charizard can react, Lapras has Charizard frozen solid. He shoots a Brine through the ice, taking down Charizard. Ash: No! He pulls his hat over his head. "Let's roll, Swellow!" Swellow bursts from his ball, before squawking. Red grins, and, in a flash, Swellow was frozen before being able to react. Ash: SWELLOW?! That's it, GO! GRENINJA! Greninja runs at Lapras, and, in a flash, he takes him down with a kickshot. (Cue Red vs Gold Theme) Red smug grins. He pulls out a ball and throws it. With Lapras down, he still had Charizard. As he throws his ball forward, Red smirks. Charizard roars. Ash grimaces. The screen turns blue, and , in a flash, Ash-Greninja appears, running at Charizard. Charizard is easily knocked Ito the air, before Greninja starts beating blitzing. Charizard roars, but Red had other plans... With a press of the Mega Ring, Charizard was back as Mega Charizard X. Red snaps his fingers. (Music starts again) Charizard runs AT a surprised Greninja before slashing it. Greninja falls over, exhausted, but launches a Shuriken. Charizard blocks, recoiling a bit, before using Flare Blitz. On top of Greninja, Charizard starts slashing until it reverts to normal. Ash: ... You're, heh, good! Red grins. He walks up to Ash, before claiming his prize. As he passes Ash he whispers:- Decent Ash's grin as Ssh returns. Red returns to Mt Silver solo. DBX!Category:Pokemon Trainer Lion Category:'Pokemon' Themed DBX Fights Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Boys Only themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Series themed DBX Fights Category:'Company' themed DBXs